De andere kant,
by Jeanie Riddle
Summary: Wat gebeurd er achter de schermen? Wat gebeurd er achter de gesloten deuren van Malfoy Manor?
1. Dan toch maar naar zweinstein?

**I don't own anything. All rights to j.k rowling.**

**Hoofdstuk 1. **"Dan toch maar zweinstein…?"

De 11 jarige Draco zat recht op in zijn bed te luisteren. 'Ben je gestoord? Ik ga mijn zoon niet naar een Dreuzel school sturen! ' Lucius stem klonk hard en onverbiddelijk.

'another dream crasht.' Fluisterde Draco zacht ter wijl hij uit het open raam staarde. Hij luisterde verder naar de ruzie tussen zijn ouders. Zijn moeder Narcissa wilde Draco een kans geve zijn dromen waar te maken, en dat kon alleen als hij een Dreuzel opleiding kreeg en bij de muziek academie in de werd toegelaten. Zijn vader Lucius daarin tegen wilde dat Draco een voorbeeldige tovenaars leerling werd bij een of andere dure school aan de andere kant van het land met alleen volbloed kinderen. De ruzie werd steeds erger, en ging allang niet alleen meer over scholen.

Draco hoorde een hoop geschreeuw, een harde klap en Toen was het stil. Draco hoorde nu alleen de zware voet stappen van zijn vader die de trapop komen. Toen Draco zijn moeder hoorde huilen, wist hij dat hij héél snel de Dreuzel boeken van zijn bed moest halen voor zijn vader zijn kamer had bereikt… snel gooide Draco de boeken onder een plak die los zat in zijn kamer.

'Draco!!' zijn vaders stem lonk zwaar en agressief. Draco trilde. 'Niet weer.' Hoopte hij.

Zijn vader deed de deur open en de plank viel op zijn plaats voor dat Lucius het kon merken. Draco's kamer was opgeruimd op wat papieren op zijn bureau, en wat cd's op de grond. ' Voor ik ga beginnen over wat voor een zwijnen stal het hier weer is, ga je mij precies vertellen wat er aan de had is met die achtelijke Dreuzel school!' als Draco nu zei dat hij ervan droomde gitarist te worden, en zijn moeder had gevraagd of hij mocht gaan. Zou niemand daar beter van worden * kuch *. Maar als hij deed of hij nergens iets van wist zou zijn moeder het bezuren. Draco zat klem. 'Ik weet ook niet waar ik met mijn hoofd zat, vader.' Zei Draco met een strak gezicht. Terwijl hij twijfelde of hij net het juiste zei.

Voor zijn vader de kans had om ook maar iets te zeggen kwam er een grijze post uil aan vliegen. En ging op de venster van het open raam zitten. Lucius pakte de brief van de uil. En las wat er op de envelop stond.

Zweinstein hoge school voor hekserij en hokesspokes.

Toelatingsformulier.

Draco Lucius Malfidus,

Verder las Lucius niet. 'Wat is dit?' Lucius stem klonk lichtelijk gekalmeerd, maar nu nog vol afkeuring. Hij gaf Draco de envelop. Achter in zijn hoofd bedankte hij stiekem god voor de redding. 'Mijn toelatingsformulier voor zweinstein.' Ook al was een Dreuzel opleiding waar hij sterk op hoopte, had nooit echt gedacht dat zijn vader het met het idee eens zou worden. Dus was hij zo slim geweest om een kopie van zijn school resultaten naar Zweinstein te versturen. 'Zijn vader vond Zweinstein eigenlijk geen acceptabele school, omdat Draco er zou leren, Onwaardige tovenaars, Zoals halfbloed- en Dreuzel- kinderen te respecteren. Beneden ging de deurbel. 'Gered!' Draco stormde naar beneden, en rukte de deur open. 'Jij bent zeker Draco?' Zei een kleine, kalende man met een veel te groot vaag bruin pak aan. 'Ik kom voor je vader, is hij thuis?' 'Ja tuurlijk, .' 'Pa het is voor jou!' Riep Draco naar boven. Maar Lucius stond al in de hal.

s 'Avond werd er tijdens het eten gezwegen. Lucius gaf Narcissa niet één waardig blik laat staan woord. Alleen toen Narcissa de pijnlijke stilte wilde breken door met Draco een gesprek te beginnen. Snauwde Lucius haar af. Die zelfde avond werd besloten dat Draco naar zweinstein ging. En dat zoals in de brieven vermeld stond, hij over een week daar naartoe vertrok. Voor de rest van het aan komende jaar.

**2 dagen later…**

Narcissa gaf Draco een kus op zijn wang. En hij keek op uit zijn boek. 'We moeten gaan, schatje' De blonde haren van zijn moeder waren opgestoken, en er vielen 2 lokken langs de zijkant van haar gezicht tot op haar schouders. 'Hoe laat waren jullie terug?' Draco hoopte stiekem dat zijn ouders zo lang mogelijk weg bleven. Als ze weer naar een of ander gala moesten had Draco het land huis voor zich zelf. De bediende waren al vertrokken dus daar zou hij geen last van hebben. 'Rond een uur of drie hoop ik, de laatste keer konden we niet wegkomen door een speech van een of andere seniele…' Draco luisterde al niet meer.

Narcissa werd onderbroken door Lucius die bij de deur stand te wachten. 'Narcissa!' 'Ik kom Lucius wind je niet zo op.' Narcissa trok een geïrriteerd gezicht en liep toen snel naar de voor deur. Terwijl haar mouwloze , groene jurk over de grond sleepte.

Draco hoorde de deur dicht slaan. En liep naar zijn kamer. Het boek legde hij op zijn sinds-gisteren over vollen bureau. Hij haalde onder de losse plank een schrift te voorschijn. Hij pakte zijn gitaar bij de hals en begon te draaien aan het stemmechaniek. Terwijl het schrift nu open op bed lag. Na iedere draai speelde hij weer een toon ladder. Toen de gitaar eenmaal gestemd was bladerde Draco door het schrift. Er stonden nummers in zowel compleet als die waar Draco het halver wegen bij had op gegeven.

Hij begon bij het refrein van zijn nieuwste tekst.

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

Hij schrapte een paar noten en begon op nieuw.

**3 uur later….**

Draco keek naar de bladzijdes die hij vol had gepent, daarna door gekrast op nieuw geschreven en weer door gekrast had.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk the this empty streets  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When everyone the city sleeps  
And I'm alone the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone 2x_

_Rerf: My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_I'm walkin on down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
And know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_Refr._

_Eindelijk was Draco het een met zijn eigen inspiratie en vond het genoeg voor vanavond. _

_Hij keek op de klok, twaalf uur. Draco had zijn vader beloofd vanavond nog wat te oefenen met wat spreuken zodat als hij naar zweinstein gaat al goed voorbereid is. _

_Wat Lucius daarentegen niet wist was dat Draco al lang was begonnen met oefenen. Om zijn vader voor te zijn. Terwijl hij zijn spullen op borg pakte hij zijn spreuken boek. Hij las de kaft en sloeg het open. Het boek verveelde hem echter al voor het open was en hij gooide het in een hoek van zijn kamer. ' En toen…' dacht Draco tikkend op de rand van zijn bed. Hij keek naar het zwarte scherm van zijn tv. _

_JA NATUURLIJK HEBBEN ZE IN DE TOVENAARS WERELD EEN TV!!! WAT DOEN KINDEREN DAAR ANDERS????? Ze moeten toch WAT te doen hebben?_


	2. alcohol zorgt voor conditie

**Hoofdstuk 2**

'**Alcohol zorgt voor conditie.'**

Om 6 uur s' morgens werd Draco wakker gemaakt door het gepraat van zijn ouders die net binnen kwamen. 'Die zijn natuurlijk weer eens teering dronken.' Dacht Draco terwijl hij zijn hoofd in het donkerblauwe kussen drukte. Beneden hoorde hij zijn moeder luid lachen. 'Jup, die heeft zichzelf klem gezopen.' Fluisterde hij terwijl hij zijn hoofd uit het kussen hees. Op de momenten "dat toch niemand het zou merken." Als er maar een feestje was met alcohol, stond zijn moeder te zuipen. En zijn vader, afijn verder met het verhaal

Het geluide van de stemmen en het gelach van zijn ouders stierf weg naarmate ze verder liepen. Nu Draco toch wakker was ging hij recht op in bed zitten. Hij wist dat als zijn pa flink dronken was. Hij liever niet in huis wilde zijn, wegens onverwachte mood swings. Draco was in zijn witte hemd in slaap gevallen en had zijn zwarte jogging broek aan. Hij keek in de spiegel op zijn kamer. Zijn hand gleed naar zijn nek door naar zijn hals. Met zijn wijsvinger volgde hij een lang, dun litteken dat begon bij zijn rechter schouder en eindigde halve wegen zijn sleutelbeen.

Hij dacht terug aan de dag dat hij het kreeg. In een flits zag hij het allemaal weer opnieuw. Hij keek er alleen naar. Langzaam voelde hij de pijn op komen. Hij wilde er niet meer aan denken. Hij verdrong het. Net als iedere andere herinnering. Draco pakte een groot vest en de oude gympen die hij eigenlijk al had moeten weggooien. Hij trok de veters strak aan. Ze waren zwart met wit, nou ja wit. Ze waren eerder zwart met bruin.

In het bos vlakbij zijn huis, rende Draco meestal een paar keer per week. Een maand geleden had hij niet opgelet en was hij zo ver gerend dat hij de weg terug naar huis niet wist en lichamelijk totaal uitgeput was. Toen hij s' avonds toch de weg terug naar huis had gevonden kon hij na een lange preek van zijn vader "dood ongerust was" zonder eten en mét een blauw oog naar bed.

Draco deed zijn zilveren horloge om en pakte de mp3 die hij ook onder de plank had gelegd.

Draco keek naar wat kaften. Terwijl het schermpje van zijn mp3 aansprong. De welkoms tekst stond er best wel nutteloos in voorgeprogrammeerd. Heel doelloos, Hij keek er eigenlijk toch nooit naar.

Volume regeling: 15/45

Draco begon op wat knopjes te drukken.

Volume regeling: 45/45

een drum solo van redelijk hoog niveau denderde door de oortjes. En het geluid vulde de legen kamer. Draco pakte zijn huissleutel. Toen hij buiten stond sloeg hij de deur met een klap dicht terwijl hij z'n capuchon opzette. Hij begon te rennen.

Toen hij eenmaal terug kwam lag zijn vader met een fles single malt voor Pampus op de bank. Stiekem wou Draco dat hij weg was gebleven, En nooit terug kwam naar wat hij zijn thuis noemden. Hij wilde weg van het gevoel dat er iets misten in zijn leven. Maar dat mocht hij niet denken.

Rennen was voor hem het zelfde als bij zijn muziek schrijven. Hij wist niet wat het was alleen hoe het voelde. En gevoelens waren nou niet echt zijn sterkste kant. Hij kon ze wel goed verbergen, daar niet van. Hij wist niet anders. Huilen of ook maar iets in die richting was verboden, en gelukkig zijn waarschijnlijk ook…

* * *

1 De tekst van het nummer uit het vorige hoofdstuk heb ik van 'van Green day - Boulevard of broken dreams'

2 beetje kort I know, Volgende word hopelijk langer!


	3. Match made in heaven uhu

**Hoodstuk 3**

**1 dagvoorhetvertreknaar Zweinstein.**

Een grote hutkoffer lag open op draco's bed. Zijn spullen waren over de hele kamer verspreid. Draco droeg zelf op dat moment een wit shirt met korte mouwen een oude afgedragen spijkerbroek. De spijker broek had hij ooit gekocht terwijl hij in de dreuzel wereld was. Alles was beter dan de kleren die zijn ouders goed vonden. Draco's ouders wilde altijd dat hij er "goed" uitzag.. Ooit had hij tegen zijn moeder gezegd dat hij hetero was in de hoop dat ze zou kappen met zeuren. Helaas was deze subtiele poging geen succes geworden. En kreeg hij alleen vage blikken van zijn vader. En de woorden, 'Dat mag ik hopen ook.' Op dat moment voelde Draco de aandrang om tegen zijn vader te zeggen ' Ja, anders ben JIJ in dit huis niet meer uniek hè?' Maar op dat moment begon Lucius over een of andere Patty die een geweldige vriendin voor Draco zou moeten zijn. ' Laat me mijn eigen vriendin uitzoeken of zo.' Dacht Draco met een vuile blik. 'Waarschijnlijk was die Patty een dochter van een of andere luie eikel die bij zijn pa werkte. En had ze het hele pakket,

een goeie familie met de juiste idealen.

Vertaling: Ze was hoogst waarschijnlijk een Volbloed heks met een sterke afkeer tegen Dreuzels, snullen, en al het andere dat niet is zoals het hoort.'

Narcissa en Lucius zagen dat als 'familie eer' Of zoiets. Er zit een groot verschil tussen Volbloed tovenaars en halfbloed, modderbloed en snullen. Die waren minderwaardig en moesten eigenlijk maar uit de tovenaars wereld verdwijnen. Of als Draco zijn vader ongesproken geloofde zelfs dood.

Terwijl Draco zijn spullen inpakte, keek hij naar zijn gitaar. Opeens hoorde hij zijn moeders stem vanuit de deurpost. 'Waarom neem je hem niet mee?' zei ze op een lieve zachte toon. 'Dan speel gewoon je na de lessen, of in het weekend.' 'Dat gaat niet.' Zei Draco met een zucht. 'Hoe bedoel je dat gaat niet? Dat ding is toch alles voor je?' Narcissa keek van de gitaar naar Draco terwijl hij onafgebroken naar de gitaar staarde. uiteindelijk zei Draco afwezig. . ' Ik neem hem mee zodra ik fatsoenlijk kan spelen.' 'Waarom wilde je dan zó graag naar die dreuzel school? Je wist dat je vader en ik het daar niet mee eens zouden zijn.' Draco draaide zijn hoofd naar zijn moeder. 'Daar zouden MIJN soort mensen. Gitaristen, Rappers etc. Mensen die van ECHTE muziek houden, Eminem, breaking Benjamin en 3 doors down! Geen tovenaartjes en heksen met kuren.' Narsicca keek verbaasd. Nu keek ze Draco strak en vuil aan. 'Ik dacht dat je onze harte brak om je dromen te volgen. Maar dat je zo over je eigen familie dacht en je graag onder de dreuzels begaf had ik nooit van jou verwacht! Je stelt me diep teleur Draco.' Zijn moeder liep kwaad en met een op geheven hoofd de deur uit. Haar elegante, zwarte hakken klikte hard op de marmeren vloer. 'Zou pa toch echt wel eerst een hart moeten hebben.' Zei Draco, hij wist niet of zijn moeder het nog zou horen. Het kon hem ook niets schelen.

De bel ging, aan de deur stond een meisje met 2 enorme, ECHT enorme koffers, ze ongeveer Draco's leeftijd misschien iets jonger, Ze had gitzwart haar. En was twee koppen kleiner. Ze liep naar binnen voor Draco kon vragen wie ze was. Ze wees naar haar koffers.'Brengt iemand die nog binnen? Waar is jullie huiself?' Ze keek Draco vragend aan. 'DOLBY!' riep Draco. Een kleine kreupele huis elf met een nederig gebogen hoofd komt enkele seconde later de gang binnen rennen. 'Dat duurde lang, een goede huiself is ook nergens meer te vinden.' Zei het meisje hoofd schuddend. Op dat moment komt Lucius kwam de gang in lopen. 'Ow, mooi jullie hebben elkaar dus al ontmoet.' Zei hij met een zekere grijns op zijn gezicht. Het meisje zette meteen een lief lachje op en maakte een beleefde buiging door haar knieën. 'Een eer u te ontmoeten meneer Malfidus.' 'Dankjewel jongedame. Kijk Draco van mevrouw park kun je nog eens wat manieren leren.' Het arrogante, zeurende meisje dat net voor Draco stond was van het een op het andere moment veranderd in een engeltje.' Dus jij bent Draco?' Het meisje keek verbaasd naar Draco's kleding. ' Ja, dat ben ik. Maar wie ben jij?' 'Draco wees eens wat beleefder tegen onze gast.' Lucius worp Draco snel een vuile blik toe.'Mijn naam is Patty, dat wist je toch wel gekkie.' Het meisje knipoogte en lachte lief, maar in haar ogen was niets te zien. Ze waren zo koud en hard als steen. 'Waar slaap ik?' vroeg ze opeens. 'Je slaapt vannacht op Draco's kamer en morgen zetten we jullie samen op station 9 ¾ af.' Draco schrok zich dood. Ook al kende hij het meisje niet moest hij moeite doen om niet te zeggen 'Dat secreet slaapt op mijn kamer?' hij slikte snel de woorden in. 'Dolby draag haar koffers naar boven.' Commandeerde Draco. Terwijl hij dacht. 'Nu begint de hel.' hij wist dat vanaf dat moment hij een masker op moest zette en niet zichzelf meer kon zijn...

**De volgende morgen:**

'Wakker worden Draco,' Draco opende zijn ogen. En daar stond ze weer! Hij kon nergens heen zonder haar achter zich aan. Patty had de hele nacht doorgerateld over zichzelf. En die seconde die ze niet in zijn buurt was. Had hij zijn vader iets tegen haar horen zeggen, dat erop neer kwam dat hij voor de komende jaren niet van haar afkwam omdat, ze een oogje in het zeil moest houden. Draco zat tot nu toe best goed in zijn 'rol'. En hij kon zijn gezicht zoals gewoonlijk, redelijk goed strak houden.

Draco ging rechtop zitten. ' we moeten over 2 uur op het station staan.' Zei ze vrolijk. 'En je maakt me nu wakker omdat?' Kreunde Draco terwijl hij met zijn rechter hand door zijn witblonde haar liet glijden. En op zijn linker elleboog leunde. Patty deed of ze hem niet hoorde, en draaide zich om. Nu stond ze met haar rug naar Draco toe. Hij maakte snel een wurg beweging in de lucht. Zodra ze weer om keek, deed hij snel zijn handen weer normaal. Het grinnikte alleen nog een beetje.

Patty keek afkeurend naar de glanzende gitaar. 'Wat is dat?' zei ze terwijl ze er naartoe liep. 'Een gitaar…' zei Draco zo rustig mogelijk. 'Als ze één stap dichter bij mij gitaar komt…' dacht Draco. Patty pakte de gitaar van de standaard. 'Ja, DAT snap ik maar, wat doet het in Jouw kamer? Dat is toch pure tijd verspilling?' Het leek net of hij een echo van zijn vader hoorde. Ze keek hem dwingend aan. 'Toch?' Het leek of hij nu wel haar gelijk moest geven. 'Uhm… Ja pure tijd verspilling.' Stamelde Draco terwijl zijn blik werd vast gehouden. 'Zie je nou wel. We zitten altijd op één lijn.' Zei ze vrolijk. En ze geloofde het zelf nog ook. Ze zette de gitaar ruw op de standaard. En liep naar het bed, richting Draco die ondertussen rechtop was gaan zitten. 'Ik ga even mijn tanden poetsen.' Zei Draco maar voor zij naast hem kon gaan zitten en hij iets verkeerd zou zeggen. Hij was al weg voordat Patty ook maar kon protesteren.

Toen hij weer rustig was geworden en terug kwam op zijn kamer had Patty haar dreuzel kleding al aan. ' Ik vind het echt vreselijk om deze afschuwelijke outfit te moeten dragen!' klaagde ze. ' Die dreuzels zijn echt blind!' Zuchtte ze terwijl ze geïrriteerd in de spiegel keek. 'Zodra we op zweinstein aan komen kunnen we weer normale kleding aan.' Stelde Draco haar gerust. In de hoop dat ze dan eindelijk haar mond dicht zou houden.

**Op het station…**

Na het kennis maken met 2 jongens, Korzel en Kwast. Waren Narsicca en Lucius vertrokken. Daar stonden ze met z'n vieren te wachten. Tussen al die mensen. Ze vielen niet op in de massa die zich voort bewoog als een enorm mieren nest. De enige van de vier die een beetje op viel was Draco met zijn witte haar. Dat door de zomerzon alleen maar blonder werd. Hij had het strak naar achteren gekamd en droeg een zwart T-shirt met korte mouwen en een gesloten hals. het leek een eeuwigheid te duren tot de trein kwam. Toen de trein eindelijk aan kwam liepen Patty, Korzel en Kwast. Allemaal Draco achterna. Ze gingen in een zes personen coupé zitten, Draco aan de ene kant en de ander drie aan de andere. Draco legde zijn benen op de bank en ging relaxt liggen. 'Nou ff die 2 uur van vanmorgen in halen.' Zei Draco terwijl hij Patty arrogant aan keek. Patty keek een schuldig naar de grond. De trein reed weg. En de schijn Draco was nu nog de enige die mocht bestaan...


	4. elke morgen wekker met een wijsje

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Eenmaal aangekomen op zweinstein werden alle eerst jaar voor de grote hal gezet. Draco leunde op een pilaar. Vanuit zijn ogen zag hij een jonge met zwart haar. Op zijn voorhoofd zat een litteken. 'Damn.. dat is Harry Potter. Wat een uitslover. En hij is dat geen wemel?' Fluisterde Patty. Terwijl ze naar een jonge met rood haar wees. 'Dat leren we hem even af.' Fluisterde Draco. En hij liep op de jongen af. ' Dus het is waar, DE Harry Potter zit hier op zweinstein.' Riep hij van een afstandje. 'Malfidus is de naam.' Draco liep verder. Terwijl alle eerstejaars in het rond keken. ' Draco Malfidus.' De jonge met het rode haar grinnikte. 'Vind je mijn naam soms grappig joh?'zei Draco terwijl hij de jongen minachtend van top tot teen bekeek. 'Je hoeft me jou naam echt niet te vertellen, rood haar en een tweedehans kloffie. Jij MOET wel een wemel zijn.' De grijns van de jonge was verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon en hij keek naar de grond. Draco keek Harry weer aan. 'Je zult merken dat sommige families beter zijn dan andere. Je moet net omgaan met de verkeerde soort.' Zei hij terwijl hij vluchtig naar de jonge met het rode haar keek. 'Daar kan ik je bij helpen.' Vervolgde Draco terwijl hij zijn hand naar Harry uitstak. 'Ik denk dat ik dat heel goed zelf kan.' Antwoordde Harry arrogant terug.

Op dat moment kwam een oude vrouw binnen en Draco moest aan de kant. 'Jullie zullen nu gesorteerd worden. Volg mij maar.' Alle eerste jaar liepen achter haar aan. Toen ze in de grote hal aan kwamen keek iedereen zijn ogen uit. Het leek of er geen plafon in zat en je zo de buitenlucht in kon kijken maar een of andere nitwit moest even slim lijken en vertelde dat het nep was. (alsof ze dat zelf aan de buitenkant niet hadden gezien..) Voor een soort podium bleef iedereen staan. 'Ik noem een voor een jullie namen, je loopt naar voren, ik zet de sorteer hoed op je hooft en dan word je gesorteerd. Je behandeld de mensen van je afdeling als je eigen familie.' Instrueerden de oude vrouw. 'Draco Malfidus.' Draco liep het podium op en ging op een houten kruk zitten.' Voor de oude hoed zijn hoofd raakte riep het. 'ZWADDERIG.' Draco acteerde snel een voldane glimlach op zijn gezicht. Alsof hij dat nog niet verwacht had. Hadden ze dáár nou echt een hoed voor nodigt zegt de naam Malfidus niet genoeg ofzo? Na een tijdje waren alle studenten ingedeeld. En een oude man met een paarse mantel stond op. 'Perkamentus.' Dacht Draco. Zijn vader had verhalen verteld hem. Volgens Lucius was het een seniele oude man met een veel te hoge dunk van zichzelf, waarmee alle contact maar mee moest worden vermeden. Ook al had die seniele oude gek vaak in de krant gestaan, afgeschilderd als een held. Was Draco verteld dat, dat gewoon puur geluk en onzin was geweest.

Draco's aandacht werd in eens getrokken door een meisje dat zonder vrienden aan de griffoendor tafel zat. Hij keek per ongeluk iets te lang naar haar. Haar ogen dwaalde ook door de hal. Tot ze bij zijn blik stopte. Voor fracties van secondes keken de twee elkaar aan. Het voelde of Haar ogen dwars door hem heen keken. Ze keek dwars door hem heen. Toen hij doorhad wat er gebeurde keek hij snel weg. Terwijl hij afwezig probeerde te luisteren naar wat de leraren aan de grote tafel vertelde. Vroeg Draco zich af, 'Wie is dat? Waarom keek ze naar me? Zou ze nog naar me kijken? zal ik haar ooit spreken?' Even draaide Draco's hoofd terug naar het meisje. Ze keek nu niet meer naar hem. Maar ze scheen aandachtig naar de leraren te luisteren. Draco keek onbewust nog steeds naar haar. Toen hoorde hij achter in zijn hoofd wat zijn vader tegen hem had gezegd. 'Gryffindors, Zijn schijnheilige modderbloed liefhebbers. Ze hebben geen eer gevoel zoals als wij dat hebben. Ze zijn net zo erg als dreuzels.' Draco keek maar snel weer de andere kant op. Wat hij niet wist is dat zij nu naar hem keek…

**Later die dag..**

De eerste jaars kregen een snelle rondleiding door het enorme kasteel zodat ze niet zo makkelijk zouden verdwalen. De rondleiding werd door een van de eindejaars leerlingen van je afdeling gegeven. De uren verstreken maar traag voor Draco. Zonder enig echt contact te hebben. Hij probeerde zo weinig mogelijk actie te ondernemen. Hij liep nu rustig door de grote gangen. De enorme bogen en de eindeloze rijen tegels zorgde ervoor dat je jezelf daar snel heel klein voelde. Tijdens het feestmaal had hij geen tijd ergens aandacht aan te besteden, hij kon eigenlijk niet veel doen. Hij had het veel te druk met die Patty van zich af te slaan.

Hij liep nu over de binnenplaats een beetje de boel te verkennen. Met een zeurende Patty en dat lompe stel holbewoners achter zich aan. Ineens werden Draco's ogen groot. DAAR LIEP ZE! Het griffoendor meisje! Hij kon het niet laten even te staren. Hij had het niet eens door. Het meisje liep langs De jongen met het rode haar, die wemel. Nou ja, eigenlijk ga ze hem een onvriendelijke beuk tegen zijn schouder en liep kwaad door. Draco kon haar gezicht amper zien nadat een lange golvende lok voor haar gezicht viel. Hij keek haar na. Hij wilde naar haar toe rennen haar naam vragen maar… hij wist niet wat het was. Als hij haar zag wilde hij eigenlijk blijven kijken maar aan de andere kant wilde hij zo hard mogelijk weg rennen. Ookal was het meisje snel door gelopen. Liep de Wemel nu pas langs Draco en gooide hem al lopend een vuile blik toe. Draco hield de blik strak vast. De Wemel bleef hem daardoor enkele seconden aankijken. Het waren maar een paar seconden. Maar Draco's blik was koud en werd hoe langer, hoe arroganter. De spottende lach op zijn gezicht daagde uit. De jonge keek nu snel een beetje vernederd weg. Draco keek nu voldaan en in gedachte verzonken ook een andere kant op.

**8 uur later…**

Die nacht kon Draco niet slapen. Hij volgde de lijnen die in de eiken houten pilaren van het oude hemelbed waren gegraveerd, in het kleine doffe lantaarn licht terwijl hij rechtop in zijn bed zat. Het voelde raar, niet de hele tijd moest opletten of zijn vader binnen kwam. En nu hij Patty aan zijn voeten had liggen door zijn nieuwe attitude, was er niets meer om zich zorgen te maken. Gelukkig viel Patty alleen al voor alle arrogante modderbloed hatende jongens. En omdat Draco rijk was, was hij meteen het einde. Zij daarentegen was alles wat Draco NIET wilde. Ze was een verwend *******. En dacht dat ze alles was. Iedereen moest altijd alles voor haar doen. Dat had Draco wel gemerkt in de laatste drie dagen. Het leek of ze ieder uur een nieuwe vervelende gewoonte erbij kreeg. Ze was van slecht naar vreselijk gepromoveerd. Iedereen die niet bij "de groep" hoorde werd door haar en wat meelopers (ook wel slaven genoemd.) uitgescholden en genegeerd.

Zwadderig was niet zijn plaats. Dat wist hij wel. Hij voelde het gewoon. De meeste waren net als hij zou moeten zijn. Maar op de een of andere manier voelde hij zichzelf toch anders. Dat lelijk stuk antiek van een hoed moest het gewoon mis hebben. Of misschien was er wel wat fout gegaan in z'n hoofd ofzo. Draco keek de jongensslaapzaal rond. Iedereen sliep. 'Vind je het gek? het is half drie. Welke malloot is er om half drie nog wakker als ter geen zak te doen is.' Dacht Draco. Hij pakte zijn rooster erbij. De lessen begonnen morgen pas. Hij had gehoord dat er soms twee afdelingen door elkaar zaten tijdens een les. 'Hopelijk.. NEE, je mag het niet denken!' Draco moest zorgen dat hij zijn gedachte er van kon weerhouden steeds weer af te dwalen naar dat meisje. 'Hoe hete ze?' hij begon na te denken. Hij dacht aan het sorteren. Daarbij hebben ze haar naam toch genoemd? 'waar is een fotografisch geheugen als je het nodig hebt?' fluisterde hij zacht. Hij kon altijd alles onthouden maar nu niet! Alle namen en gezichten schoten door zijn hoofd. 'GRIFFEL!' mooi nu had hij een achternaam. Daar heb je veel aan! (Mooi Niet dus.) 'Het was iets 'Herv, hern, herm?

'De eerste vier letter en een achternaam DAAR HEB JE IETS AAN! Daar kon je heel gezellig galgje mee spelen.' Dacht Draco sarcastisch.

Na een tijdje nadenken over het griffel meisje, voelde Draco zijn gedachten eindelijk wegzakken en was hij in slaap gevallen. Hij ook al moest hij aan die rust wennen. Kreeg hij die nacht voor het eerst sinds jaren geen enge visioenen, of pijnlijke herinneringen als droom. Maar de beste.

Hij was daarin echt een doorsnee dreuzel. Geen Patty of vader die hem op z'n nek zat. Jammer genoeg begonnen de lessen om kwart over negen. En was iemand van plan vroeg op te staan. Nog geen 3 uur later (Om kwart over zes!) vulde het harde geluid van een oude vals ruisende wekkerradio de jongens slaapzaal en schrok iedereen zich de pleuris.

Maar niemand gaf meer als een kreun van ongenoegen. Tussen het gesteun en de radio Riep Draco, ' Wil de #&^*(&$# van een eigenaar van dat ^(%)^%% ding . Zo vriendelijk zijn. Zijn k*t herrie die hij muziek noemt uit zetten en een te gaan leven zoeken?' Er kwam echter geen reactie alleen wat gelach. En het geluid werd niet uit gezet.

'Anders zorg ik er persoon lijk voor dat die wekker en bijbehorende eigenaar een mooi gat in de grond krijgen en heerlijk kunnen uitslapen!' Vervolgde Draco als laatste poging. Nog steeds geen reactie en alleen gelach. Draco stapte zijn bed uit, hij liep naar het bed waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Zette een raam open, pakte de wekker en liet hem vallen. De eigenaar van de wekker was door het geluid heen geslapen. Maar begon nu langzamer hand te ontwaken. Hij haalde zijn halflange zwarte haar dat voor zijn gezicht weg. En keek nog slaapdronken om zich heen. Iedereen keek hem aan. 'Wat?' Hij had nog niet door dat de wekker naast zijn bed was ontvreemd.

Draco haalde zijn hand binnen, deed het raam dicht en liep terug naar zijn bed. 'Iemand anders nog zo'n k*t radio of andere irritante voorwerpen uit het tijdperk dreuzel , die graag vlieg les zou willen krijgen?' Zei hij met zijn blik op het raam en langs alle bedden. Niemand reageerde met meer dan gegrinnik. De jonge met het zwarte haar kwam er nu pas achter dat zijn wekker weg was. En keek verward en kwaad om zich heen.'Ik ga weer pitten.' Zei Draco met weer een voet in bed. 'Wie me wakker maakt krijgt problemen. Dat wil tie weten!' Alle jongens in de zwadderig slaapzaal gingen terug slapen. Met als gevolg dat meer als de helft te laat lachend of niet in de les kwam. De eerste les twintig minuten te laat komen, ach ja waarom niet? Draco had nu gemerkt dat er wel wat aardige mensen tussen zaten, Ach ja zo gaat ieders eerste dag.


End file.
